


What will you choose?

by Crisegna, grishae



Category: Borderlands
Genre: 'mutual' masturbation lmao, Awesome Jack, Better Than Canon, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Decisions, Expert Jack, Forced Masturbation, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Happy Ending, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Jack, Masturbation, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Lessons, Some Humor, Tales from the Borderlands, We're sorry, Yaoi, rhack - Freeform, robo arm stronger than normal arm, this is how telltale works, we want to know your opinions! whatever you chose..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisegna/pseuds/Crisegna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: "This story adapts to the choices you make. The story is tailored by how you play."Just read it. You'll love it, 400% sure.





	1. Intro

Jack wasn't at all the most trustworthy man. Once you look into his eyes, you can see ambition, an excess of power and manipulation. And lies. He left a lot of lies behind him.  Unless you were a fanatic or a fool like Rhys, you wouldn't believe him. Nevertheless, Rhys was becoming an exception as he improved himself surviving in Pandora. The man Rhys admired the most was the tricky Hyperion Boss, a manipulative man who previously had got him out of trouble... but it wouldn’t be for free. Sooner or later, Rhys would have to pay his debts. Jack knew how.

But why would Rhys follow Jack’s orders? Until now, all Rhys did was taking orders from him without knowing the reasons. Handsome Jack was too silent about it, and lately that was making Rhys think twice before doing anything. He was starting to doubt — Jack had to get back Rhys’ trust. Therefore, the now-dead-business-owner-but-still-the-owner cornered Rhys when everybody was sleeping in the caravan.

"Hey kiddo, you’re not gonna believe this but we have to talk seriously”, Jack smiled sideways.

“Not again — I’m not listening to you and your Pandoran lovers! Get off”, Rhys whispered and tried to turn his back on Jack.

“Well, it’s your loss, but I really mean it. Let’s go upstairs, otherwise they’ll chop your head off if you wake them up talking to yourself. Especially Athena. Damn, that girl. She has to learn some manners!” he shouted at the sleepy Athena, even though she wouldn’t hear anything. “Right, cupcake?” he turned towards Rhys. “You don’t, you’re different” Jack was about to pet his head but then he overpassed him, laughing out loud.

Nights in Pandora were kinda freezing. And considering they had placed the car in the middle of the desert, yeah, shivers assured. So Rhys shivered once he had reached the top, as Jack demanded. The cold fresh air in the roof could freeze up anyone, but Rhys’ shivers were related to a very very bad feeling. Rhys was tired of hearing Handsome Jack’s jokes when they were going through hard times. But having ‘the speech’ was something clearly severe. Rhys realized that Jack left his sassy smirk and replaced it with a thin line on his lips and a fierce glance. He felt like Jack was going to pierce his head merely with the eyes and he immediately needed to sit, crossing his long legs and exchanging a glance with the hologram.

Before the young man could say a word, Handsome Jack broke the ice.

“I’m gonna be honest – tonight I’m feeling down. You know, the breeze, the crap of those Rakks, the stars and all sometimes makes me wonder stuff” he scratched his temple.

“What is it?”

“Look, I’m trying to be nice lately, but I simply can’t. You are an idiot. Still, you’re _my_ idiot! My favorite idiot of all time. And we’ll have to stick with each other for a long time”

“I don’t want that.” Rhys frowned as he wondered how literally would it be. _Creepy as hell._

“I know, I know! Ha! That’s why you have to promise me something VERY important, kiddo”

“I don’t know…” Rhys said cautiously.

“If you don’t, we’ll have to stick with each other for a lot of time, more than a ‘long time’. I’m not trying to blackmail you or anything, it’s just life as it is”. He shrugged his shoulders.

“A-And what do you want me to promise?”

“You MUST promise me, _Rhys_ , that you’ll trust me”

“... That’s it?”, Rhys appreciated that Jack called him by his name. He noticed with that how serious the Hyperion’s Boss was.

“Huh, yea, I know. I’ve been watching a lot of TV drama these days and I might be overdoing it, but you have to trust me”

 

* * *

 

 

_If you DON'T trust Jack, go to chapter 2._

_If you DO trust Jack, go to chapter 3._


	2. “No, I’m not trusting a psychopath.”

“No, I’m not trusting a psychopath.” Rhys shook his head. He needed more information before giving him a chance.

“What? I didn’t hear you. I’m kinda deaf since I’m dead, you know – HOW CAN YOU NOT TRUST ME?”

“I-I admire you because of all you’ve done but…”

“Yeah! And I admire _you_! Because… well, I actually see a lot of myself in you. We are a perfect team, but you can’t see it yet. And that annoys me, pal!”

“Okay, okay! And what if I trust you? What do I win?” Rhys asked, squinting a bit.

“I’ll help you get whatever you wish” Jack replied without hesitation. “And we’ll be best friends forever”

Rhys was still unsure, but somehow he gave in:

“Right… I guess we can work together. For now”

“You see? That wasn’t so hard!” he stopped and then said, “For now”.

Better late than never, Rhys looked around him. He held his breath when he saw Loaderbot and Gortys sitting on the corner, but he breathed in again when he noticed they were resting.

“Are you ready to trust me, babe?” Handsome Jack repeated.

“I guess…?”

“Then I should tell you that human contact is vital. Considering I’m not human anymore – not physically, we have to create another kind of bond. Don’t look at me like that!”

“It’s just – in your mouth, these words sound hella disturbing, you know”

“Nah, just take it easy and do as I... _say_. You don’t really have to do anything”. Jack laughed with the last thing he said.

“Already? N-now?”

“Of course. Time is money!”

Jack opened his arms and Rhys imitated him unconsciously. He looked scared because Jack was controlling him now, but then he thought he wouldn’t back out. Jack wasn’t the only one testing Rhys’ faith, the echo-eye-man wanted to see how far he’d go to actually trust him. Jack’s smile was getting wider and wider as he saw how obedient Rhys was. They moved their arms in circular motions, then they looked like they were swimming and dancing.

“Are you done yet…?” Rhys was kind of uncomfortable with all that nonsense. Jack answered with a guffaw.

“Done? This hasn’t even begun, cupcake” Jack’s glance was scary, dark. Rhys chuckled, nervous.

“W-What are you testing? My arms are perfectly fine”

“Your tie isn’t. What about we remove it? It’s ridiculous, you’ll be fine without it” While Jack was saying that, he was moving Rhys’ hand closer to the tie.

“So… you are interested in my well-being”

Rhys pulled out the tie and got rid of it. His shirt's collar squeezed his Adam's apple as he swallowed saliva. Jack's goal was to remove the uncomfortable pieces so he controlled the other's hands as he pleased, unbuttoning the blue flawless shirt. Rhys barely trembled, realizing that after 'the speech’ he was not feeling cold anymore, even when his fingers brushed against his breastbone during the strip process.

“I thought you’d be sweating like a pig, you’re welcome”.

Jack approached him and crouched so that they were face to face. He touched his own temple, his nose, his lips and then bit it.

“You are not complaining at all, Rhysie”

Rhys didn’t say anything. He still couldn’t believe he was allowing Jack to do... all that stuff to his body. But he agreed with himself that it was the best way to get the truth and to test Jack's integrity. He touched his torso again, looked up to Jack and his hand, and saw it getting lower to his waist. They stopped and went up again to take off Rhys’ vest.

“Could it be that you like it?” Jack tempted him.

Jack made Rhys separate his legs and stayed between them. Suddenly, something acrossed Rhys’ mind. If Jack wasn’t a hologram and was actually corporeal, his hips would be touching Rhys’ knees.

"I trust you" Rhys whispered, avoiding the real answer. He didn't even know it yet. All he had to do was... wait, just wait for what would come. "For now”

“Alright… then show me something more about you”.

Jack undid his belt before the attentive eyes of Rhys. If this was a way to gain confidence, Rhys was far to get the point. There was nothing to show to Jack, to nobody as Rhys considered himself a very ordinary young man. By now, he could hardly think about what Jack expected from him. Was he really interesting? Was he the alter ego —much younger, much innocent— of Handsome Jack?

“Why are you doing this?” From Rhys lips, words sounded particularly absurd. They had already had ‘the speech’…

  
But Jack didn’t reply. No cocky words, no sarcasm left. The best-known charisma of the Hyperion’s Boss was clearly focused on controlling Rhys hands over his body. His belt fell down to the roof of the car and collided with the metal, making Rhys jump a bit. Although, he felt the vibes through his body, any leg or arm didn’t belong to him at this stage of the game. It was Jack’s determination who was taking control of him, and Rhys testing his integrity and his own strength, he remembered. His hand was outlining the seams of his tight trousers, his fingers pressing against the fabric nearly to his crotch.

“Goddamn, Jack…” Rhys panted.

“It’s alright, cupcake” Jack finally spoke and for the first time, the ‘cupcake' thing became something seductive at Rhys’ ears. “You have your reasons to be stunned at this, but you should be relaxed and enjoy this journey to the top of the trust”

Rhys’ legs trembled unconsciously but remained open —he knew that Jack wasn’t involved at this kind of movements, neither his body temperature getting warmer. Then, a nervous Rhys counted the remaining number of seams of his trousers until he got to grip the zipper and pulled it down.

“I-I’m not sure this is something you want me to show you. You just could wait for me to, you know, have some natural instincts like, yea…“ His fingers were opening the fly and Rhys had some difficulties to finish the speech. “Like taking a piss…”

Again, Jack didn’t answer. Rhys gently pressed with his fingers the skin of his lower belly and slowly went down. Seeing Jack doing the exact same thing sometimes distracted him, although it was only Rhys who was almost naked. He reached the waistband of his underwear and started to pull it down. He forgot about him and focused on Jack’s hands. He didn’t want to look at himself, he felt embarrassed, and somehow looking at Jack helped him. Rhys held his breath when he touched sensitive places, his groin, the skin around it and finally reached the most sensitive of all. Rhys let his breath escape and tighten the muscles of his abdomen. It wasn’t bad for Rhys, now that he realized how much he desired Jack to touch him. He really wanted it since Rhys listened to his masculine instincts a long time ago. The way they were looking at themselves also excited Rhys.

Jack played around with Rhys, but he didn’t whine. Instead, he answered with moans. He somehow stopped thinking that he was _touching_ himself, exploring his own body as he actually didn’t know where his belly was neither his crotch. It was Jack slipping through his personal limits, his intimacy. Perhaps this change of mindset was due to the excitement. How ironic it was that Handsome Jack bounced into his nonexistent but particular sexual life.

“Feelin’ much better, don’t you, babe? When was the last time you moaned like a kitten —huh, like right now?” Jack’s laughter melt into an erotic sound. The older licked his lips, absolutely enjoying the views. “I bet I am your first time! How cute. ”

“That’s not… fair, it’s not even true" Rhys blushed. “W-what do you mean with my _first time_?”

“How pure! For now" Jack ignored him and he seemed to enjoy those last two damn words. And he made it to convince Rhys that it would be a remarkable night. Well, as remarkable as how it started.

Long nifty fingers wrapped around his dick, getting increasingly tighter as they were rubbing it. In fact, it was the energy on his wrist — Jack's courtesy— that took his breath away. His dick could almost resist these attentions, his ears listening sounds of approval from his voyeur. He felt so wrong and yet so good that he decided to be carried along by the moment. His hands focused on the top of the organ making circular movements. That made Rhys bite his lip and tilt his head back. He moaned and closed his eyes. A sudden, strong heat went over all his body, warming his gasping. Jack wouldn’t stop and the salary-man knew well he wasn’t going to be fair with him. As expected, his hands didn’t slow down, quite the opposite.He was going mad and he could do nothing about it. It was too late. Well, in fact, it wasn’t too late. He could’ve yelled at Manipulative Jack or begged him to stop this game, but he went on and on. Could he even resist him? In the end, he didn’t care about it as he was feeling such huge pleasure. His own hands felt foreign to him and it was Jack’s fault –although his idol was considering his desire, warming up the flames that were already burning inside of him.

Nights in Pandora were kinda freezing. _Bullshit_. Whoever told you that is stupid like those bandits. Nights in Pandora were hot, as if the whole hell was breaking into the mortal ground and some infernal monsters were throwing fire all around. That’s more accurate. Maybe it was quite possible Jack was the real devil there, with that scary smirk that was driving Rhys crazy. He couldn’t let that happen or else he’d lose his mind, about to reach ecstasy. He looked in his mind for something to say, but the heat didn’t let him think.

“S-stop”, he mumbled, breathless.

Jack tried to hide his smirk and tilted his head, inquisitive.

“What did ya say?”

_You piece of..._

“Sto-” Rhys was going to repeat it, but a moan interrupted him when his thumb pressed on the top.

“What is it, princess?”

Rhys couldn’t even get provoked anymore in his condition.

“Oh, okay, I know exactly what you want”. The way Jack said that worried Rhys. What was he going to do now? He looked at his hands, which slowed down, and looked back at Jack. “How 'bout you try that? I saw Vaughn using it the other day as a lubricant, so yea - it's legit"

"You saw Vaughn -- wait, what?! "  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"K, let's forget you actually saw him doing...stuff with his -- oh, God. But this is oil! Motor oil!". Rhys freaked out when he saw what Jack was pointing at.   
  
"Oh... Is it? Poor bastard. His dick must've fallen apart then. SO FUNNY!! Can you imagine it?"  
  
"NO! I won’t imagine it! W-w-would you stop talking about his dick?"  
  
"I’m fucking with you! The motor oil thing was a joke – but I actually saw Vaughn jerking off. Well, whatever. Let's focus on your little boner”

Said and done. They took the same rhythm as before until Jack felt like it was time to stop. He made Rhys stand on his knees and put down his pants. _Oh, God_. Rhys knew what was coming, he had no doubt. Wait, did he?

“I wonder what would happen if these robo-pets of yours woke up – like, all of a sudden. Right now. OH, MAN. Why can’t they hear me? I would absolutely yell at them so that they could see your asshole”. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, with a malicious look on his eyes. “But I have you to yell for me!”

Rhys grabbed his most precious object that brought with him everywhere because it had been next to him waiting for his master all along.

“W-what are you gonna do?” Rhys was already expecting the worst.

“I don’t wanna spoil the surprise, Rhysie”. The stun baton was now behind Rhys. “Refresh my memory for a moment. What did you call me before? I kinda suck at memory games. I always did”

“I don’t know!” Rhys found out the answer in Jack’s eyes. “P-psychopath?!”

“BINGO! And do you know what’s comin’ next?”

Rhys didn’t want to reply. The stun baton was about to change his master and to reply for him. His muscles froze when he felt the cold tip of that object between his thighs and a violent shudder made him feel ashamed —more than ever. Naked, exposed. Of course, Rhys was about to freak out but the truth was that he was in Jack's hands since he decided to trust him. That was the weirdest relationship ever, and Rhys was somehow impressed by the recent events and incredibly... curious. Rhys was trembling once again when he let Jack taking control of his hand, also he wanted to become braver and moaned softly as they pushed _together_ the baton inside his buttocks. His body almost rejected the baton. Rhys wasn't used to that kind of _meddlings_ , you know, he couldn’t pay attention to his instincts. The damn stick was frigid, the temperature shock troubled Rhys, yet the rhythmic movement Jack wanted to provide could heat it up. Rhys' knees reacted to the friction at his back and bumped a bit. The stun baton was long enough to pierce him, for God's sake. Anyway, as Jack had rejected using the motor oil, he didn’t say a word about turning the stun on. It would definitely be a disaster.

Sweaty hands urged the stick and his intern muscles respond with a chain of spasms. Rhys found himself shaking his bottom, pacing his own thrusts. The wrist's game was essential. In fact, if it had been by his own, Rhys wouldn't had achieved those movements, neither the following pleasure.

"I would take care of this personally, you know, but nowadays... I don't think that’s possible"

Rhys was focused on groaning, his arms trembling with desire. He bended them and his cheek rested on one of his hands. Jack was obviously next to him, a persevering presence that overwhelmed him.

“I just wanted you to know that, Rhys”

Wait a moment, was Jack being sentimental just _now_? Did that mean that Jack actually had a heart…? Nevermind. He kept torturing his fan and the last continued doing his job, which was screaming as if he was alone in all Pandora. And he was not. He skipped a beat when he heard something and tried his best to remain quiet. Maybe someone downstairs felt sorry about Rhys and his _loneliness_ and didn't interrupt him.

"Where's Rhys? "He could hear the con-artist. Rhys cursed twice. He was wrong. "Hey, are you doin' fine up there, you weirdo? "Fiona insisted and Rhys didn't have a place to hide. He bit his tongue. Jack was very persistent, anything could stop him.

“H-here?”, his voice went squeaky and sounded just like Vasquez’s. “It’s fine up here, i-indeed. Ha,ha...ha.” If he could cross his fingers, he would’ve done it, hoping she wouldn’t go up. “Please don’t come here”, he mumbled fast. Jack was enjoying their conversation or, more than anything, Rhys struggling.

“If you say so… Still, I think that in a bed it’s much better”

 _What?_ Rhys was pretty sure that had a double meaning.

When it was all silent, at least down inside the caravan, Rhys sighed. He was almost on the edge, and this was the third time. He wanted to finish, but, of course, Jack did not. When he would see Rhys pant too much, he would stop, again and again.

“Honestly, you’re being an asshole”. Rhys was done.

“Tell me something I don’t know” He stopped his playful wrist when Rhys arched his back. “Are you coming or not? My hand starts to hurt and I don’t even have a hand”. He smirked and started again. “You just gotta ask me, babe”

“Then… finish it already” He held back a moan.

“NOT” Rhys felt how the stun baton got deeper and rougher. He clenched his teeth “...like that. Ask properly… and say my name, now that you’re at it”

Rhys had to lose a little bit of the dignity that remained in him.

“Jack,” he paused for a moment because his body wouldn’t let him speak “lemme come”

“Hm… Let me think… NAH. Just kiddin’! Oh, you should’ve seen your face. So cute. Okay, get ready. Use your left hand, you lazy-ass, and let the magic begin”

Rhys tried to do so and he could. Once his hand found his ignored erection, he controlled it now, at last, and it felt strange. It was a relief, as well. He immediately felt a shiver when he grabbed his dick and panted, as he tried not to moan out loud. Their hands synchronized and Jack used the stick at the same rhythm as Rhys’ hand. He couldn’t resist it anymore and finally came, followed by more frenetic breaths.

Rhys was so tired. Damn he was. _Robo arm… much stronger than normal arm_ , he thought to himself.

“What a mess”, that was all Jack had to say. Meanwhile, Rhys was getting his breath back.

“Are you… done now?” Rhys was exhausted.

“Yea” Rhys noticed he had his body back and the first thing he did was getting dressed again. “I’d say you trust me enough”

“I don’t trust you at all” he replied. “You left me no choice, I-I...”

“Quit it, princess. I know what I did” the elder smiled. He didn’t look like he regretted anything.

In the end, Rhys had to cover up the clues his cum had left, which meant he had to do something with the stun baton as well.

“You see?” Rhys rolled his eyes when Jack started talking again. “We make a good team and we are gonna go far”

“Not with me, Jack”

“HA. We’ll see that. Either way, it was nice _talking_ with you. And I’m sure you feel the same” after saying this, Jack disappeared and his laughter echoed all over the desert.

The way Rhys blushed while getting down into the caravan confirmed it. He had enjoyed it, but he wouldn’t admit it. Not yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 4 to see the end.


	3. “Sure… I trust you"

“Sure… I trust you. Let’s just go with...that.” Rhys nodded. He trusted Jack once and he saved Rhys’ team — well, kinda. Why not giving him a chance to endure their ‘relationship’?

“Oh, that’s my man! That’s what I honestly wanted to hear, kiddo…uh... _Rhys_! “Jack rectified as Rhys frowned. ” You know, you've been bearing with my nicknames, you gave me control of your head… we’ve been through hard times, haven’t we? And I wanna repay the favor.

“How do you..? What do you mean with ‘repay the favor’?”

“You know, repay the favor, do something for you because you did something for me… God, Rhysie, I gotta explain everything!”

“W-what? You don’t have to explain me anything.. at all. I just wanna know why do you think I _need_ something”

“We all need something —fame, money or pretty chicks. Always”

Rhys was still unsure, but somehow he gave in:

“You’re right… But I think I don’t need anything for now”

“You may be right “ he stopped and then said, “For now”.

Better late than never, Rhys looked around him. He held his breath when he saw Loaderbot and Gortys sitting on the corner, but he breathed in again when he noticed they were resting.

“Are you ready to trust me, babe?” Handsome Jack repeated.

“I guess…”

“Then I should tell you that human contact is vital. Considering I’m not human anymore – not physically, we have to create another kind of bond. Don’t look at me like that!”

“It’s just – in your mouth, these words sound disturbing, you know”

“Nah, just take it easy and do as I... _say_. You don’t really have to do anything”. Jack laughed with the last thing he said.

“Already? N-now?”

“Of course. Time is money!”

Jack opened his arms and Rhys imitated him unconsciously. He looked confused because Jack was controlling him. Jack wasn’t the only one testing Rhys’ faith, though, the echo-eye-man wanted to see how far he’d go to actually trust him. Jack’s smile was getting wider and wider as he saw how obedient Rhys was. They moved their arms in circular motions, then they looked like they were swimming and dancing.

“Are you done yet…?” Rhys was kind of tired with all that nonsense. Jack answered with a guffaw.

“Done? This hasn’t even begun, cupcake” Jack’s glance was scary, dark. Rhys chuckled, nervous.

“W-What are you testing? My arms are perfectly fine”

“Your tie isn’t. What about we remove it? It’s ridiculous, you’ll be fine without it” While Jack was saying that, he was moving Rhys’ hand closer to the tie.

“So… you are interested in my well-being”

Rhys pulled out the tie and got rid of it. His shirt's collar squeezed his Adam's apple as he swallowed saliva. Jack's goal was to remove the uncomfortable pieces so he controlled the other's hands as he pleased, unbuttoning the blue flawless shirt. Rhys barely trembled, realizing that after 'the speech’ he was not feeling cold anymore, even when his fingers brushed against his breastbone during the strip process.

“I thought you’d be sweating like a pig, you’re welcome”.

Jack approached him and crouched so that they were face to face. He touched his own temple, his nose, his lips and then bit it.

“You are not complaining at all, Rhysie”

“You didn’t give me a reason to do so…”

What’s more, he agreed with himself that it was the best way to get the truth and to test Jack's integrity. He touched his torso again, looked up to Jack and his hand, and he saw it getting lower to his waist. They stopped and went up again to take off Rhys’ vest.

“So... you like it” Jack tempted him.

Jack made Rhys separate his legs and stayed between them. Suddenly, something acrossed Rhys’ mind. If Jack wasn’t a hologram and was actually corporeal, his hips would be touching Rhys’ knees.

"I trust you" Rhys whispered, avoiding the real answer. All he had to do was... wait, just wait for what would come.

“Alright… then show me something more about you”

Jack undid his belt before the attentive eyes of Rhys. If this was a way to gain confidence, Rhys was far to get the point. There was nothing to show to Jack, to nobody as Rhys considered himself a very ordinary young man. By now, he could hardly think about what Jack expected from him. Was he really interesting? Was he the alter ego —much younger, much innocent— of Handsome Jack?

“Why are you doing this?” From Rhys lips, words sounded particularly absurd. They had already had ‘the speech’…

But Jack didn’t reply. No cocky words, no sarcasm left. The best-known charisma of the Hyperion’s Boss was clearly focused on controlling Rhys hands over his body. His belt fell down to the roof of the caravan and collided with the metal, making Rhys jump a bit. Although, he felt the vibes through his body, any leg or arm didn’t belong to him at this stage of the game. It was Jack’s determination who was taking control of him, and Rhys testing his integrity and his own strength, he remembered. His hand was outlining the seams of his tight trousers, his fingers pressing against the fabric nearly to his crotch.

“Goddamn, Jack…” Rhys panted.

“It’s alright, cupcake” Jack finally spoke and for the first time, the ‘cupcake' thing became something seductive at Rhys’ ears. “You have your reasons to be stunned at this, but you should be relaxed and enjoy this journey to the top of the trust”

Rhys’ legs trembled unconsciously but remained open —he knew that Jack wasn’t involved at this kind of movements, neither his body temperature getting warmer. Then, a nervous Rhys counted the remaining number of seams of his trousers until he got to grip the zipper and pulled it down.

“I-I’m not sure this is something you want me to show you. You just could wait for me to, you know, have some natural instincts like, yea…“ His fingers were opening the fly and Rhys had some difficulties to finish the speech. “Like taking a piss…”

Again, Jack didn’t answer. Rhys gently pressed with his fingers the skin of his lower belly and slowly went down. Seeing Jack doing the exact same thing sometimes distracted him, although it was only Rhys who was almost naked. He reached the waistband of his underwear and started to pull it down. He forgot about him and focused on Jack’s hands. He didn’t want to look at himself, he felt embarrassed, and somehow looking at Jack helped him. Rhys held his breath when he touched sensitive places, his groin, the skin around it and finally reached the most sensitive of all. Rhys let his breath escape and tighten the muscles of his abdomen. It wasn’t bad for Rhys, now that he realized how much he desired Jack to touch him. The way they were looking at themselves also excited Rhys.

Jack played around with Rhys, but he didn’t whine. Instead, he answered with moans. He somehow stopped thinking that he was _touching_ himself, exploring his own body as he actually didn’t know where his belly was neither his crotch. It was Jack slipping through his personal limits, his intimacy. Perhaps this change of mindset was due to the excitement. How ironic it was that Handsome Jack bounced into his nonexistent but particular sexual life.

“Feelin’ much better, don’t you, babe? When was the last time you moaned like this —huh, like right now?” Jack’s laughter melt into an erotic sound. The older licked his lips, absolutely enjoying the views. “I bet I am your first time! How cute”

“That’s not… fair, it’s not even true" Rhys blushed. “W-what do you mean with my _first time_?”

“How pure! For now" Jack ignored him and he seemed to enjoy those last two damn words. And he made it to convince Rhys that it would be a remarkable night. Well, as remarkable as how it started.

Long nifty fingers wrapped around his dick, getting increasingly tighter as they were rubbing it. In fact, it was the energy on his wrist — Jack's courtesy— that took his breath away. His dick could almost resist these attentions, his ears listening sounds of approval from his voyeur. He felt so wrong and yet so good that he decided to be carried along by the moment. His hands focused on the top of the organ making circular movements. That made Rhys bite his lip and tilt his head back. He moaned and closed his eyes. A sudden, strong heat went over all his body, warming his gasping. Jack wouldn’t stop and, as expected, his hands didn’t slow down, quite the opposite. Not that Rhys wanted him to stop. Could he even resist him? In the end, he didn’t care about it as he was feeling such huge pleasure. His own hands felt foreign to him and it was Jack’s fault –although his idol was considering his desire, warming up the flames that were already burning inside of him.

Nights in Pandora were kinda freezing. _Bullshit_. Whoever told you that is stupid like those bandits. Nights in Pandora were hot, as if the whole hell was breaking into the mortal ground and some infernal monsters were throwing fire all around. That’s more accurate. Maybe it was quite possible Jack was the real devil there, with that scary smirk that was driving Rhys crazy. He couldn’t let that happen or else he’d lose his mind, about to reach ecstasy. He looked in his mind for something to say, but the heat didn’t let him think.

“Do you make that face when you get hurt?” Jack wondered “It’s tighter than I thought then”

“S-stop”, Rhys mumbled, breathless.

Jack tried to hide his smirk and tilted his head, inquisitive.

“What did ya say?”

“Sto—” Rhys was going to repeat it, but a moan interrupted him when his thumb pressed on the top.

“What is it, princess?”

Rhys couldn’t even get provoked in his condition.

“Oh, okay, I know exactly what you want”. The way Jack said that made Rhys curious. What was he going to do now? He looked at his hands, which slowed down, and looked back at Jack. “How 'bout you try that? I saw Vaughn using it the other day as a lubricant, so yea - it's legit"

"You saw Vaughn — wait, what?! "  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"K, let's forget you actually saw him doing...stuff with his — oh, God. But this is oil! Motor oil!". Rhys freaked out when he saw what Jack was pointing at.   
  
"Oh... Is it? Poor bastard. His dick must've fallen apart then. SO FUNNY!! Can you imagine it?"  
  
"NO! I won’t imagine it! W-w-would you stop talking about his dick?"  
  
"I’m fucking with you! The motor oil thing was a joke – but I actually saw Vaughn jerking off. Well, whatever. Let's focus on your boner”

Said and done. They took the same rhythm as before until Jack felt like it was time to stop. He made Rhys stand on his knees and put down his pants. _Oh, God_.

“I wonder what would happen if these robo-pets of yours woke up – like, all of a sudden. Right now. OH, MAN.” Jack was painting a picture that horrified Rhys. Maybe trusting him wasn’t the most intelligent idea at all...

“Oh, no-no-no way. They won’t—”

“But that would put an end on all this show… “ Jack seemed more reasonable even though he raised his eyebrows for a moment, with a malicious look on his eyes. “And I don’t want that”

“So w-what are you gonna do?” Rhys was already expecting the worst because Jack was supposed to _do_ something with him.

“I don’t wanna spoil the surprise, Rhysie”. Rhys fingers touched his lips and he found them trembling lightly. “But I do need your help. Trusting is a game of two, my boy. We're a team here. And you can even ask Athena.. I always look out for my team. Listen – spit some saliva on your fingers and I’ll take you to the top. I really mean it — I'm on it already!

Jack licked his own metal, cold fingers in anticipation and Rhys shaked. Without hesitation — because he was actually enjoying those cares—, Rhys repeated the same process and exchanged intimate glances with the Hyperion’s boss. There was something captivating in letting him go on expert’s hands like Jack’s. His muscles froze when he felt the wet tip of his fingers between his thighs and a violent shudder made him feel ashamed —more than ever. Naked, exposed. Of course, that was the weirdest relationship ever, and Rhys was somehow impressed by the recent events and incredibly... curious. Rhys was trembling once again when he let Jack taking control of his hand, also he wanted to become braver and moaned softly as they pushed _together_ two soaked fingers inside his buttocks. Rhys wasn't used to that kind of _meddlings_ , you know, he couldn’t pay attention to his instincts. Now three damn fingers rummaged inside of him, the energy’s movement of the fingers against the intimate walls troubled Rhys. His knees reacted to the friction at his back and bumped a bit. He didn’t ever think about using his fingers this way, for God's sake. Besides, his sweaty hand urged his erection and all his muscles respond with a chain of spasms. Rhys found himself shaking his bottom, pacing his own thrusts. The wrist's game was essential. In fact, if it had been by his own, Rhys wouldn't had achieved those movements, neither the following pleasure.

"I would take care of this personally, you know, but nowadays... I don't think that’s possible"

Rhys was focused on groaning, his arms trembling with desire. He bended himself and his cheek rested on the cold root of the caravan. Jack was obviously next to him, a persevering presence that overwhelmed him. His boss had actually the best views of his separated buttocks, his legs shuddering nonstop.

“I just wanted you to know that, Rhys”

Wait a moment, was Jack being sentimental just _now_? Did that mean that Jack actually had a heart…? Nevermind. He kept assisting his fan and the last continued doing his job, which was moaning as if he was alone in all Pandora.

Rhys sighed. He was almost on the edge, and this was the third time. He wanted to finish, but, of course, Jack did not. When he would see Rhys pant too much, he would stop, again and again.

“Oh, please” Rhys was done.

“What?” He stopped his playful wrist when Rhys arched his back. “Are you coming or not? My hand starts to hurt and I don’t even have a hand”. he smirked and started again. “Can I help you?”

“Do it. Finish it” He held back a moan.

“NOT” Rhys felt how his fingers got deeper. He opened widely his mouth “...like that. Ask properly… and say my name, now that you’re at it”

“Jack,” he paused for a moment because his body wouldn’t let him speak “will you let me come?”

“Hm… Let me think… NAH. Just kiddin’! Oh, you should’ve seen your face. So cute. Too cute. Okay, get ready. Use your left hand, princess, and let the magic begin”

Rhys tried to do so and he could. Once his hand could control his erection, it felt strange. It was a relief as well. Their hands synchronized and Jack used the fingers at the same rhythm as Rhys’ hand. He couldn’t resist it anymore and finally came, followed by more frenetic breaths.

Rhys was so exhausted. Damn he was. _Robo arm… much stronger than normal arm_ , he thought to himself.

“What a mess”, that was all Jack had to say. Meanwhile, Rhys was getting his breath back.

“Are you… done now?”

“Yea” Rhys noticed he had his body back and the first thing he did was getting dressed again. “You clearly trust me”

“Um… to be honest, I thought you were going to be much uh, horrible”

“Quit it, princess. I was about to” the elder smiled. He didn’t look like he regretted anything. ”It would’ve been a shame to not let you come”

In the end, Rhys had to cover up the clues his cum had left, which meant he had to do something with his robotic arm as well. Jack’s kindness had collateral damages.

“You see?”Jack started talking again. “We make a good team and we are gonna go far”

“Is there any double… sexual meaning?

“HA. Call it however you want. Either way, it was nice _talking_ with you”.

After saying this, Jack disappeared and his laughter echoed all over the desert.

The way Rhys blushed while getting down into the caravan confirmed he had enjoyed the _talking_ too.

“Suck it”

Rhys smiled faintly, and immediately he listened his boss’ voice saying “Says the master of moaning”

Even in his sleep he could listen Jack’s intense laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 4 to see the end.


	4. End

**MORAL OF THE STORY**

 

 

**You'll always get Jacked. It doesn't matter whatever you choose...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telltale games taught us to think like this.


End file.
